a fresh start
by crazysmultis
Summary: hey, this is my first fan fic. I hope its good. personaly I dont think its realy all that bad for a start! R


Smultis: hello all you lovely readers!  
  
Dylan: we thank you again and again for reading our work!  
  
Smultis: "our" work? what the F#& are you talking about? I wrote the whole thing while you played video games with Spectre!  
  
Spectre: thats not true! we helped write too!  
  
Smultis: I never recall you lifting a finger to help me!  
  
Spectre: I was typing while you were off killing people who owed you money!  
  
Smultis: oh yea!  
  
Spectre: *sweat drop*  
  
Dylan: um, right. ok now for the disclaimer!  
  
Smultis: we dont own anything!  
  
Spectre: well we own ourselves  
  
Dylan: ok, we own ourselves and that Halen dude, well I just made him up but I guess thats the same thing the Inuyasha peoples did! but were not the Inuyasha peoples so we dont own them!  
  
Spectre: well said!  
  
Dylan: thank you  
  
Smultis: ooooook, and now on to the show!  
  
" " is talk  
  
' ' is thinking  
Chapter 1  
  
He ran, he ran, and he ran. Everything was a blur in his mind. There was no time for him to think. He couldn't remember why he was running, all he knew was that if he stopped running he would never get the chance to start again.  
  
He had been running for at-least a day now. He knew that he was extremely tired, he was starved, and he was almost dead from all of it. But it was as if he was watching another person run, he couldn't feel the pain but he knew it was there, he couldn't stop running but he didn't want to.  
  
Now he remembered what had happened, but he wasn't happy that he did. He could smell the freshly spilled blood and hear the cries of horror and despair. They had come in the dead of night, figures cloaked in shadow. They went with unholy speed and skill and ran from house to house slaughtering the inhabitants in a matter of seconds. The others had tried to run too, but they had fallen at the hands of those dark fiends. The only reason he had escaped was because they didn't see him crawling in the heavy underbrush, and with all the blood in the air they couldn't smell him.  
  
But he didn't want to take any chances. So he had run as far and as fast as he could all day and into the night. He could see the sky lighting up in the east as the sun was preparing to rise. He looked over his shoulder and he saw nothing but the trees and hills that surrounded him for miles. He felt safe here, they wouldn't go all this way to just catch one lone boy, and if they were pursuing him he would be dead already.  
  
He finally looked around and got a glimpse of his surroundings. He stood next to a small pond with a tiny creek flowing into it. He was surrounded by large trees on all sides. There was one large willow tree overhanging the pond. He climbed into its branches just so he couldn't be spotted easily if the killers where still hunting him.  
  
The water was so clean and clear. He could see some small fish swimming carelessly beneath its surface. He was suddenly and rudely reminded of his lack of food and water for the past day by a pain in his gut. He jumped out of the tree and leaned over to the waters edge and started to drink to his hearts content. The water felt so good flowing down his mouth. Next he needed something to eat. The fish were to small and would be impossible to catch. He found a small bush with delectable looking little berries on it conveniently placed near by the ponds edge. he quickly consumed all that the small bush had to offer. It was enough for the time being. Now what he really needed was some sleep. But fate had other plans for him.  
  
"It came from over here!" said a rough voice from behind some trees. 'Oh no!' he thought 'They have found me! I am a dead man for certain this time!' There was no time to run, and he couldn't get into the tree without making way too much noise. 'God,' he thought 'I know that I have been a very bad child in the past, but please send me a miracle, I promise that I will do very good things if you do!' Just then they appeared. There was a weird looking person in red clothes with long white hair and two dog like ears on his head, a girl dressed in unusual clothes with long black hair, a monk-like person, a small child like person with a big bushy tail, a small cat like thing, and a girl in a tight fitting black body suit with a large wood thingy on her back. "This isn't a demon Meroku! Its a little boy!" said the man in red. "I could have sworn I felt the presence of a demon nearby. Hmm" said the monk looking person. "Are you going to kill me now? Or later?" said the boy. He was quite convinced that they were sent by the killers to finish him off. "Now what would make you think that we would want to hurt you, let alone kill you?" said the girl with the odd clothes. "You mean you were not sent by the killers?" he said "What killers?" said the girl in the body suit. "The ones that attacked my village. The ones that have been hunting me." "Why would they want to hunt you?" asked the girl in odd clothes. "Because I escaped. They want blood and they don't like people escaping their killing sprees" said the boy. "Oh you poor thing!" replied the girl with odd clothes "You can travel with us until we find you a home. Would you like that?" "Yes! Very much!" replied the boy. "What's your name kid?" asked the monk. "My name is Halen. And you?" "I am Meroku, this is Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Kilala, and Shippo. Nice to meet you Halen."  
  
And thus they walked off into the forest and Halen left behind his life as if it was a bad dream he was finally waking up from. Little did he know that he was out of the frying pan and into the fire. But for now he was safe, that was all he cared about. His tiredness forgotten he walked on in high spirits for the future and where this new path might take him. For now he was safe, that was all that mattered to him.  
  
Smultis: so? how did you like it?  
  
Spectre: I take it back, I didnt write any of that.  
  
Smultis: yea its way to good to be your writing  
  
Spectre: other way around  
  
Smultis: you little b^!%!!!  
  
Dylan: I didnt think it was really that bad for our first try!  
  
Smultis: thank you, HEY WAIT! I wrote it NOT YOU!  
  
Dylan: so? we are all together in a team!  
  
Smultis: what ever  
  
Spectre: I still think you should have made it a Darkstalkers fic  
  
Smultis: I agree, but we have no way of making it interesting then!  
  
Dylan: well atleast our first attempt will be just another story in thousands of Inuyasha fics!  
  
Smultis: thats not a good thing  
  
Dylan: oh yea!  
  
Smultis: now I remember why I dont let you write for me  
  
Spectre: R&R folks!  
  
Dylan: pretty please?  
  
Dylan: with a cherry on top?  
  
Spectre: CHERRY? where? where? can I have it?  
  
Smultis: she is way too hyper 


End file.
